


The Edge

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Edging, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: “I want you to… to tie me up and blindfold me. And… and…”, he was clearly embarrassed, pale cheeks turning pink. It was a rare sight, one you made sure to enjoy.





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new so Idk how to do fanfic requests but could you do a Sherlock X Reader smut where the person is having him experiment with what he likes? (Like restriction, dom, etc.)

You tapped your chin in contemplation, shushing Sherlock as he opened his mouth for the fifth time. Straddling his waist, his cock still hard and pushing against his pants, you were thinking about hat kinks to try out today. Of course, you could always ask what Sherlock wanted to do, but as long as he didn’t say no when you proposed an idea, it was okay.

“How about I top today?”, you hummed. Sherlock raised his eyebrow, waiting for the continuation of your sentence. “And I kinda wanna tie you up? Maybe blindfold you, if you’re up to it?” He swallowed slightly, a clear indicator that yes, he was up to it. But still… “You need to use your words, baby. What do you want me to do to you?”

“I want you to… to tie me up and blindfold me. And… and…”, he was clearly embarrassed, pale cheeks turning pink. It was a rare sight, one you made sure to enjoy. Your hand landed on his cheek as you slowly ground against him.

“What else?”

“Tease me! Edge me! De-deny me? Pl-please?” You giggled a little, removing yourself from him to it walk over to the closet. For this session you needed a few things.

“If you’re not undressed before I turn around you’re getting spanked!”, you warned, listening with amusement as he hurried to comply your command. When you had all you needed, you turned around, pleased that Sherlock was in fact naked, his cock twitching in excitement. “Hands over your head”, you commanded, feeling pride wash over you when he did so immediately. “Your safe word?”

“Moriarty.” Of course. But hey, at least he wouldn’t shout it in the heat of the moment. You secured his wrists above his head, watching as he tested them before he settled into the bed. Next, the blindfold. You tied it over his eyes, sitting back to admire your handiwork for a second before taking the feather in your hand.

Slowly, you trailed it over his torso, drawing invisible lines that left Sherlock gasping and twitching away from the ticklish sensation. He whimpered when you circled his nipple, teasing it into a hard nub and doing the same to the second one. His cock twitched between his legs, so you took mercy on him, brushing the feather over the sensitive head. You watched him moan, back coming off of the bed to get more of your touch.

“Could you come just like this?”, you asked, cocking your head to the side as you watched his cock jump under the gentle touch of the feather.

“No- no, I don’t think so.” You trailed it down his cock, assaulting the sensitive skin of his sac next. He moaned. “At least not yet!” You smiled, still tickling up and down his cock.

“You tell me if you get too close”, you commanded, once again only teasing the head of his cock, circling and circling and circling. Sherlock started shaking, his whole body trying to curl in on itself from the pleasure, but he wasn’t close to cumming yet. You knew him well enough by now. Still, just to tease him, you trailed the feather down his thigh, up again and over his cock before teasing the second thigh.

Impatiently, you started teasing his cock again, listening intently as he moaned and groaned, his head thrashing left and right as his hips stuttered up into the touch of your feather. And that’s when he murmured out a ‘close’. You pulled away, Sherlock’s hips trying to chase down your touch. His cock twitched helplessly, so close to release but denied from the pleasure.

While Sherlock calmed down, you decided to take off your clothes and play with yourself a little. His head turned to you, and you knew his eyes would be begging you if you could see them. He swallowed as he heard our slick noises and your little gasps, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Giggling, you pulled your now wet fingers away from yourself, holding in front of Sherlock’s mouth for him to taste.

At the same time, your other hand, also wet, wrapped around Sherlock’s cock, stroking him as he moaned around the fingers in his mouth. You pulled away again before he had the chance to cum.

“Do you want to cum?”, you asked sweetly, watching with fascination how Sherlock’s chest stuttered under his heavy breathing.

“Please”

“You can do better than that”, you smiled, your hand just holding his cock as it twitched in your grasp.

“Please make me cum… please, please, please! I need to cum for you, I need to, please I need-” His voice broke off when your thumb started circling the slit at his head. “I can’t hold it off-! Please, let me cum!”

You smiled, cocking your head and started a feverish pace with your hand, Sherlock’s moans rising in volume. He was so, so close, you knew it, and when the first spurt of his release dribbled from his head, you pulled away, grinning at the desperate moan of Sherlock when he got his orgasm, but it wasn’t satisfying him in the way he wanted. His cum dribbled down his cock, Sherlock babbling at the ruined orgasm and the denied pleasure.

“I let you cum, aren’t you going to thank me?”

Sherlock let out a noise that sounded close to a sob, nodding slowly.

“Thank you… thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
